GaaMatsu NaruHina ShikaTema the ultimate pairings
by Ninjasklova
Summary: in this world its Garaa's birthday and a few of the ladies get a few naughty ideas what will happen in the next world who knows


chapter 1: The party

Bear in mind this is my first shikatema fanfic give me a review and tell me what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a peaceful morning in Suna the village hidden in the sand.

The representatives of Konoha and Suna the leaders of the allied shinobi forces. Shikamaru Nara and Temari were having a leisurely walk through Sona discussing their next engagement, not just between their nations, *wink* *wink*.

"So Shikamaru?" asked Temari "its Garaas birthday in a few weeks" purred Temari in a seductive voice.

"I don't get it." stated Shikamaru "parties are just so troublesome."

"Well, maybe I could make it a little less troublesome for you." Purred Temari. Whilst walking her fingers up to Shikamaru's shoulder.

**_"What the hell is happening to me"_** thought Shikamaru **_"I mean I know I'm a guy but really why did she have to be so damn hot"_**

Shikamaru sighed and agreed to go. "This party is for personal friends of the Kazekage to make sure no assassination attempts are made, bring Naruto, Garaa hasn't heard much since Naruto saved his life" Temari shouted as she ran back home into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sage Naruto's office-

Naruto was at his desk quite happily waiting with Hinata, his new wife. Shikamaru had just landed on his window with an invitation.

"It's for you" said Shikamaru "You can bring a plus one" No sooner was it said than he had left with a sigh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

-Temari-

**_"YES"_** she thought to herself **_"score"_**

**_Pervy Temari: Who would've thought all it took was a party, the 19_****_th_****_ will be a day to remember not just Garaas birthday._**

**_Temari: For once stop these thoughts you know that mind of yours would put Jiriya to shame._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

-The party-

Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade had just arrived and a set of chunin shinobi of the sand village and Garaas new wife Matsuki.

Temari had just dragged Shikamaru to her room, Naruto was set sparring with Garaa and his brother but got quite badly injured after a few assaults buy the art of a few sand ninja and a bit of small talk Hinata took Naruto home letting her erotic side lead *wink* *wink*.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Shikatema-

**_"Holy crap"_** thought Shikamaru **_"what the hell is she doing"_**

Temari merely smiled as they ran to her room once they arrived Shikamaru was astounded by the candle light. Temari locked the door and windows.

"Temari what the hell are you doing!" shouted Shikamaru

"Tonight your mine." Temari stated seductively while undoing her jacket.

**_Shikamaru: I got to think of something fast_**

**_Erotic-Shikamaru: who knows it might be nice to get manhandled for once, you generally hold people down using that shadow possession jutsu of yours._**

**_Shikamaru: Where the hell did you come from?_**

**_Erotic-Shikamaru: I'm you your perverted side._**

**_Shikamaru: Get the hell out of me!_**

Shikamaru hardly noticed that Temari was already in bed. She folded open the blankets exposing her silk soft skin.

Without a second thought Shikamaru started undoing his shirt and got into her bed.

Temari looked at him seductively and purred the words softly into his ears. "Your mine." "Now get those pants off."

Shikamaru knew Temari well and feared her just as he feared his own mother. He undressed completely.

Temari knew this would hurt but both her and Shikamaru knew they both wanted this. He decided to open her legs out wide before doing anything else as he slowly started to slide into her womanhood.

**_Erotic Temari: "Oh kami"_**

Temari wrapped her legs around him forcing them chest to breast. They wanted this to never end as they started rocking to and fro pleasuring each other Shikamaru spilt his seed into the 21 year old Tamari's womb.

**_"Oh kami it's so warm he's just amazing"_**

They were enjoying this far too much for it to end they demanded more pleasure Shikamaru started to massage her breasts while she tightened around him. Temari had reached her climax and cummed on his member as they finally receded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-NaruHina-

Hinata was dragging Naruto to the hospital after his spar with Kankuro and Garaa. He was in bad shape so she was on the brink of passing out, unfortunately he already had so she had the nurses lay him down in his own hospital room.

"Oh Naruto-kun I hate seeing you like this laying there unconscious totally oblivious to the world around you. Knowing that anyone can come in here and take advantage of you". As she was about to leave she had an idea.

**_Devil Hinata: come on you know you just want to strip him naked and ravage him. Both you and I know you want to ride him like there is no tomorrow._**

**_Angel Hinata: Just get naked jump on him and ravage him._**

**_Hinata: But he is unconscious._**

**_Devil Hinata: We're waiting here getting blue balled so get on with it._**

She then lifter up the short fabric and let out a small gasp and blushed a pink tint.

**Pervy Hinata: ****_I-It's so big! But I think it would be longer if it was harder though_****.**

She then stroked his member and saw it react by getting slightly bigger. Hinata's sex drive was on overload and she started getting wet at the actions of his member. Feeling really warm, Hinata decided to undress while pleasuring herself with her other hand.

She felt Naruto needed some pleasure and stroked his member until it was completely hardened. She then got on top of the bed, stroked her pussy with the tip of his member, and shivered in pleasure and anticipation.

He was slowly getting his consciousness back but he couldn't move so he couldn't open his eyes. After a while he was able to open his eyes but very little so that you couldn't tell it was open and he noticed Hinata was there. He couldn't quite hear her due to the fact the he was still disoriented. Next thing he knew, he felt pleasure coursing through his body, though it wasn't continuous. He opened his eyes in that closed/open position and noticed Hinata was naked and that her womanhood was about to swallow his member. He couldn't form enough words because for some strange reason, his entire body was numb and he couldn't move.

**"****_H-Hinata… holy shit… that feels… oh kami!"_**

Now Naruto was feeling intense pleasure as Hinata was rocking back and forth on his member. She finally decided to take Naruto's member inside of her. When it was finally in, she gasped as an intense pleasure filled her like nothing before. She had to take a moment before she could continue. As the intense pleasure slowly ebbed away, she started rocking back and forth on his member, whimpering and moaning in ecstasy with each pass. She started rocking back and forth a bit faster, causing her to pant due the speed she was going.

**_Ero-Hinata: "Oh kami this is amazing"_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-GaaMatsu-

The party had finally ended and Garaa was seeing off his guests. Once the final few guests had left his apprentice Matsuki had him all to herself Garaa knew that he would suffer the same fate as Naruto and Shikamaru. But he didn't know how gifted Matsuki was.

**_"Here she goes again"_** thought Garaa **_"I wonder what she has in store this time"_**

They had settled down but much to Matsuki's surprise it was Garaa who had undressed into nothing but a blanket of sand.

"Wow Garaa I don't think I've ever seen you so eager" said Matsuki in surprise.

"It is my birthday and wasn't your virginity on the list" said Garaa

**_Ero-Matsuki: "where is this coming from" "he just looks so much more tempting now"_**

**_Matsuki: "I know right" "I don't think I've ever seen his emotional side before" "especially now"_**

"Yes it was Garaa"

Garaa's sand held them tight together as Matsuki was stuck waiting for something to happen as she felt his member rubbing the top of her slit.

**_"Why won't he stop torturing me already?"_**

He slid into her to her surprise and she fell rag doll to the sudden fullness. He lifted her head and whispered into her ear. "You can finally have that family you've always wanted with me."

He spilt his seed earning a sudden gasp she immediately reached her climax and had fallen in love with the feeling. She was disappointed when she had lost the fullness while Garaa shut her slit.

"As well as I cannot sleep I cannot go forever." He leapt up and got changed for the night patrol.

**_Matsuki: "I should have known it wouldn't last forever"_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-End chapter-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it remember lots of reviews and I will keep looking for more inspiration to my next chapter.

**_Nards and perverts unite_**


End file.
